WOY-finding a friend
by kittycat212
Summary: wander is a ten year old kid living alone in star city against the freezing cold but he meets a certain zbornak we all know can she change all of this read to find out! (p.s. i suck at summaries just read the story)
1. Chapter 1

A small orange fuzzy ten year old named wander was roaming the streets of a city called star city. Wander had been roaming the streets since he was a baby. Not really knowing where he was going he was still able to somehow find his way around the large city.

Wander shivered the tempature had dropped dramatically. normally Wander would just find a park bench and sleep there, but he quickly knew he would need to find somwhere when he noticed a small snow flake float passed his face. Wander quickly pulled out an old coat he'd had and quickly put it on. wander drifted over to a bench and sat down.

he continued seeing more and more flakes of snow falling passed as it continued to get colder.

wander hugged himself to try to keep himself warm.

as wander kept shivering a man passed noticing wanders predicament. "hey uh, kid." wander looked up. "uh, here." wander looked to see the man take his hat off and hold it out to him. wander stood up. "uh, this hat is special it can do magical things uh here take it." the man nudged the hat towards wander. "but sir, i can't take this from you."

"no, I insist kid i dont really need it anymore."

"but-" "listen kid, im doin' you a favor this hat, it gives you what you need." Wander looked up to the man in amazment. wander took the hat. "t-thank you, sir." "eh, dont mention it kid now you stay warm." "i-i will sir."

wander waved at the man as he walked away.

wander looked at the hat in amazment._ "does it really give me what i need?" _he asked himself.

he reached into the hat, amazed when he felt somthing. he grabbed it and pulled it out. to his surprise he pulled out a thin blanket. "whoa."

he pulled out somthing else.

this time he pulled out a pillow.

"wow."

wander lied down on the park bench making sure to wipe any snow off first. he put the pillow behind his head and pulled the blanket up to his chin.

it still wasn't enough but it would have to do for now.

it wasn't long after wander was out cold.

_sylvia pov_

sylvia was returning home from her job as usual during the night. there was snow covering the ground. "my grop its cold out here."

sylvia kept going only to stop to wait for traffic.

sylvia looked around to see many people walking around. _"how can anyone stand it out here? it's like a gazillion below zero." _

as sylvia was waiting for the traffic to clear she noticed a small child curled up in a ball on a bench.

"_now why is that kid out here shouldn't he be at home with his parents?" _

sylvia looked to the road then to the child. she looked to the road. "oh flarp it all." she rushed over to the child. "hey kid wheres your parents?" he didn't respond. "kid whos your parents?" she nudged him. he didn't respond. sylvia began to worry. "kid?" she nudged him again. this time he rolled over to reveal his fur had ice on it and he was pale.

sylvia gasped.

"k-kid, you ok?" still no answer.

sylvia then moved her hands to the kids head to check his pulse. sylvia didn't feel anything she continued to hold her finger there. after about eight seconds she finally felt a beat if this kids heart rate was this slow sylvia didn't know what to do.

sylvia picked the kid up. he didn't wake up. sylvia carried him back to her house.

**A/n chapter 2 will be here soon im not making any promises when but soon i hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

sylvia continued to carry the small fuzzball. his limbs hung limply swaying back and forth each time she took a step. people kept giving sylvia strange looks. she ignored them. she looked down at wander.

the look on his face made sylvia feel bad for the kid. his mouth was open drool spilling out while his head was hung back.

sylvia could feel her arms getting tired.

she looked to her back. she then put the small fuzzball on her back. "ugh, what a relief." she let her arms hang down by her sides.

she soon could see her home as they continued on.

sylvia took out her keys and unlocked the door. she walked into her home she lifted the small child off her back and set him down on her couch. she then covered him with a thick blanket.

she only hoped it would warm the child and wake him up.

wander woke up extreamly warm which was odd. he noticed he was in a house a rather comfy house. he sat up. "wh-where am i?" wander said feeling cold again.

"oh, hey kid your up."

"may i ask why you brought me to your home." wander said very confused.

"well you were on a bench extreamly cold and you didnt have anything but a blanket a pillow and this weird looking hat." she said holding up the said hat.

"c-can i have my hat back." wander sid reaching for the hat. "here." sylvia said handing the hat to wander.

"oh, by the way my names sylvia."

"wander."

"wander thats a name you dont hear everyday." "yeah, my parents weren't the smatest." "speaking of your parents, where are your parents?" sylvia asked.

"i dont know i've been here on the streets since i was four."

"what, kid you have been on the streets since you were four!?" "yes."

she looked at him in disbelief. "h-h-h-how old are you?" "ten." "d-dont you miss your parents?" "it's kinda hard to miss somthing you dont remember." sylvia was completely dumbfounded at this point.

"anyways, you hungry?" "yeah, what do you have."

"well i have some bread and sou-" "i want soup!" sylvia laughed. "sure kid."

wander laid back down on the couch.

wander and sylvia had just finished their soup. "so what have you always wanted to do?" "me, i-i-i dont know i guess i kinda just doing whatever can get me through what about you what have you wanted to do?"

"i've always wanted to explore and see the galaxy explore the whole universe." "huh, you dream big kid, i guess that would be fun see other planets see new people make new friends."

"hey whats it like?" "whats what like?" "ya know not being able to have a house and just going wherever til you just give out." "oh that, uh its, i, i just dont want to talk about it." "hey nobody said you have to."

"alright it's getting late we should get some shut eye." "sure."

sylvia went to her bedroom. "hey sylvia." "yeah?" "thanks." sylvia smiled. "your welcome."

wander fell asleep on sylvias couch.


End file.
